


Late Night Surprises

by robmcclanahan



Series: The Godparents Chronicles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Supportive!Bucky, briefly mentioned past torture, supportive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robmcclanahan/pseuds/robmcclanahan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky get a late night visit from one of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Surprises

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

  
"Steve," Bucky mumbled into the pillow, "can you get the door?"

Steve flipped over and looked at his alarm clock, 2:07 AM.  
"Bucky. Bucky wake up." No response except the sound of Bucky snoring. Steve rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Steve yawned as he padded quietly towards the front door and grabbed his shield. He looked through his peep hole and instead of it being someone like Agent Hill or Coulson, it was Natasha. Steve opened the door and noticed that Natasha looked terrible. Her hair was in a mess, her eyes were blood shot, and her face was devoid of any color.

"Natasha, are you okay? Are you hurt did something happen? I can wake up Bucky and we can be suited up to leave in . . ."

"Cap, calm down. There's nothing wrong. I just need to talk. Could you wake up James please?"

"Sure, come on in. Want some leftover Chinese, or I can make you a cup of coffee?"

Natasha looked practically green as she entered Steve and Bucky's apartment and flopped down on to their couch.  
"Nah I'm good, I'm not really hungry."

Steve nodded and walked back to the bedroom.  
Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head.  "Bucky, wake up." Snore. "Come on Bucky wake up." Another snore. Steve gave up using conventional methods of waking a person up and proceeded to yank the covers off of Bucky and pulled his boxers down. In one swift move Steve took Bucky in his mouth and started sucking. Within a minute or so of Steve licking a stripe along the underside of Bucky's cock and a little fondling of his balls Bucky woke up with a moan. Steve pulled his mouth off of Bucky with a pop and smirked at Bucky.  
"Oh good, you're finally awake. For a moment there thought I was going to lick a little lower to get you up. Come on Bucky, get your lazy ass out of bed, Natasha's here and she wants to talk."

"So you're going to just leave me hard like this Steve, come on Steve show some compassion! Wait, did you say Natasha's here? Did something happen?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah she says nothing's wrong but she looks like shit. Even if there isn't another alien invasion or some other catastrophe, Nat looks pretty upset."

Bucky sighed and pulled back up his boxers. "Did you really have to start sucking me off just to wake me up?"

Steve laughed and threw a pair of sweats at Bucky. "Hey I tried but you were out like a light. I didn't want to shake you and freak you out so I figured this would be the best option."

Bucky smiled dopily at Steve. "I love you."

"I know."

"Did you seriously just quote Star Wars?"

Steve shrugged and headed back out to the living room while Bucky tried to find a semi-clean shirt.

~

"So, Natasha, what do you want to talk about?" Steve asked after Bucky finally joined them in the living room. Natasha looked from Steve to Bucky and started crying. Instead of English Natasha was speaking rapid Russian. Steve was getting better at Russian thanks to Bucky but he could barely understand anything Natasha was saying. Bucky's eyes widened and he moved over to the couch and hugged her. After a few minutes Natasha started calming down.

"Alright could someone please tell me what's going on?"

Bucky looked at Natasha and she nodded. "Steve, Nat just found out she's pregnant."

Steve got up and sat down on the other side of Natasha. "Hey Nat, are you okay? You know that Buck and I will be here for you no matter what right?"

"I've always wanted to have kids but . . ."

"You feel like you don't deserve to have them," Steve finished.

Natasha nodded. Bucky grabbed her hand. "Natasha look at me. You deserve to have everything you want. You are not a bad person. You've just had shitty things done to you. The Red Room tortured and sculpted you until you were what THEY wanted. The things they MADE you do, that's not you. You know how I know? Look at you now, you're a god damn superhero, you saved New York and the world from the Chitauri. You are a good person Natasha Romanoff."

"I'm afraid I'll be a lousy parent."

"Natasha," Steve said, "you will be a fantastic parent. On the Helicarrier you treated Bruce with respect and kindness even when he started Hulking out. You didn't kill Clint when Loki was in his head, and you brought him back to himself. You're kid is going to be damn lucky to have you as a parent, besides if you can put up with Tony who is basically a five year old, you can handle an actual child."

Natasha groaned. "Shit, how I'm I going to tell Clint that he's going to be a dad?"

Bucky smiled. "When he comes home from his op, and you two are about to have some hot reunion sex, when he grabs a condom just say, "Relax stud, it's kind of too late for that because hey, I'm pregnant!"

~

Once Natasha went back to the place she shared with Clint, Steve turned and faced Bucky.  
"So are you starting to believe the same stuff you told Nat?"

"It's taken awhile but yeah I think I'm starting to. I mean some days I still feel like it was my fault but those days are getting farther and farther apart. I'll probably periodically blame myself for what HYDRA made me do for the rest of my life but its not eating me up like it used to. Do you know what I mean?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah I do and I'm proud of you Buck, you've come a long way. How but we pick up where we left off when I woke you up?"

Bucky grinned and took off running to the bedroom.

~

A week later Natasha came back over to Steve and Bucky's with video of Hawkeye's face and subsequent blubbering with a condom package clenched in his hand.

~

Alexandra Valeriya was born late at night. Her godparents are Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly so all the mistakes are my own. I just had this idea that wouldn't go away. I've always liked the idea of Natasha and Clint being parents and I just felt like Natasha would still struggle with what she did when she worked for the Red Room. The story takes place about two years after Winter Soldier. It's been about a year and half since Bucky got his memories back. I really hope you like this!


End file.
